ccfalloutroleplayingfandomcom-20200217-history
Ant2242 game Ideas
Logically Needed * After you use a Skill Book, it can be sold for high trade value. Also number them into volumes. ** Ditto skill magazines., just at about the same value. * Add the various vocations in towns that would eventually spring up after an extended period of time without advanced production facilities. Ex. Blacksmith, Butcher, Recycling (paper, glass, metal) et c... * Most remote areas of the world are logically less devastated after the nuclear holocaust. * Give the Assault rifle (Fallout: New Vegas) a military designation (M12A1? R9000?). ** Matter of fact, give all military weapons a military designation. ** Add the ability to manipulate the stocks and scopes of weapons. Ex. Assault Carbine (F:NV)'s butt stock, Cranked Gauss Rifle butt. * With a high enough sneak skill you are able to hide various objects. Ex. weapons, weapon parts, contraband, et c... * The eventual return of various wildlife to the relatively low-rad. wasteland. * Personal nuclear shelters in basements, backyards, cave systems, et cetera. * Add makeshift water purifiers where appropriate. * Bring back the original Vault doors. * Like most of the life on the planet the fallout infused rain (that lasted four days straight) killed off most diseases. Not all however, some mutated while most remained mutation free. * Include (at least the mention of) sea trade, privateers, et cetera in places like the Chesapeake, Caribbean, other less patrolled coastal areas (et c...). * Introduce & explain the injection the Colonel Autumn used to survive the Project Purity incident. * Add gambling where appropriate. * Communities/Factions that have the ability to are trying to repair and utilize vehicles. * Please explain how the (V87) super mutants; "Despite their apparent lack of intelligence, the mutants are somehow able to organize themselves into a coordinated army (as evident from numerous raids). They also procure large amounts of advanced weapons, ammunition and equipment, and maintain the FEV infrastructure necessary to transform humans to increase their numbers." ** Also how do they know where to look for a new supply of FEV? : the ruins of D.C. * With the Quantum Chemist Perk you can make ALL varieties of Nuka-Cola. * Better organize the Quests and Notes sections of the Pip-Boy. * The values and weight of goods shown on the Pip-Boy should by both in singular and plural. * Make the Power Armor emblems match the names and/or circumstances of their last use. Ex. US Army, Enclave, Brotherhood, et cetera. * Make the buildings inside match the outside. Also add windows. * Make construction/repair/restoration work where appropriate. * Include repeatable jobs for money of barter. * Add clothing and armor repair kits. ** Its effectiveness is affected by your repair skill. ** You must learn who to make them. * Add cigars as a trade-able items. Single and in Cigar Boxes. Various Lore * B.O.M.B. ** 1) Devoid of life, w/ life support, Payload used ** 2) Extreme damage, no life support, Payload used ** 3) Loses orbit, wreckage on earth, due to Station 2, Nuke loaded shuttle at Cape Canaveral * Many (")un(")finished Vaults in the mid west & Canada used as resources mines with towns. ** One unfinished Vault northwest of Omaha, Nebraska. * Vault 36 a cryotesting facility (w/ GECK) in eastern West Virginia. ** Tested cryogenics on everything from Wheat to people. * Several U.S. Agricultural Research & Security Service seed vaults exist. From Nebraska through Canada. * The Blue Destiny Brothel, (mentioned Herbert Dashwood's terminal entries) later became the home of Dukov after years of empty disrepair. Most notably the collapse of the upper business floors. * The series 1000 shelter is a cheaper alternative to the vaults. Created as a franchise to smaller cities and counties as an economic alternative to the Vault-Tec Vaults. Produced by local medium to large local construction firms, administered by Pulowski Preservation Services. ** The reason for the "fake Vault 13" and the "real" Vault 13 is that it was cheaper to construct the Shelter with the government subsidized funds from Project Safehouse. Thus the construction company (Mr. Yesterday's) make a huge profit defrauding the government. * The only Zax production facility is located in the outskirts of Philadelphia. ** The Zax computer is a semi-custom made machine. * Not all the secret societies of the pre-War world died out. * The larger pieces of the mothership fell to earth and crashed to the northwest of Area 51. ** Area 51 is the main research and development area for extraterrestrial technology for the pre-War government. * The Green Brier Hotel & its bunker are intact and well maintained by its inhabitants (& robots). It was built in the 1960s and renovated in the 2040s. * Add Easter egg Holodisk/Journals about life both before and after the Great War. ** Place them in the places they would logically be. ** The first currency after the Great War was a barter system for chems, food and ammo. * The Columbia Monorail System was not unique throughout the northern Commonwealths. Delmarva * The Delmarva peninsula has become a pre-civil war society. Ie. slavery & hypocrisy therein. (notably small government vs. big government) ** Capital: Onanook ** The (V87) super mutants are attacking the northern frontier (northern 3rd) ** Currently more power in the Provinces than the central authority. ** Mission maybe help restart whats left of Du Point. ** The smugglers of the Chesapeake (most notably Point Lookout) are moving materiel & goods from the region into and out of Delmarva. (because of taxes most notably) ** Delmarva's military staffs Forts across their frontiers. The Norfolk area * (V87) Super Mutants have an extensively distributed presence in the northern part of the area. ** The Annapolis U.S. Naval Acadamy is a major (V87) Super Mutant base. * Delmarva's navy keeps a standing presence at Fort Wool and Fort Monroe. ** There are Delmarvian trading posts in the Newport peninsula and north eastern coastal area. * The biggest independent settlements in the coastal area are in both Camp Pendleton and Oceana NAS/Apollo Souce Field. * The Smugglers are based in the various naval centers of the region. ** They are active throughout the Chesapeake and its tributaries. ** Their relationships with the wasteland settlements are akin to the Vikings of Europe in their middle period. New York * New York waters are 7-14 rads per sec. Most buildings in New York are completely destroyed, the rubble from the buildings are blocking the streets. The Empire State Building's top floors are gone but the bottom half is a very fortified settlement for the Wasteland Government. The financial district is completely gone. Little Italy & China Town are habitable, though China Town still has evidence of ghettoization from the rampant anti-communist hysteria. That little underground strip mall is a mercenary and black-market outpost. The Laguardia & Republic airports are Commonwealth strongholds on Long Island outside the annexations. The Commonwealth has strongholds at major pre-war transportation centers across Manhattan. * The 145th St Raiders are a semi organized dictatorship in control of all of northern Manhattan and all the trade routes into "the Bronx" & North New "Jersey". ** The Wasteland Government, 145th St Raiders, & The Commonwealth control strongholds all over Manhattan. ** The secret subway built by Roosevelt under the Waldorf Astoria was updated and made into bunker/rail yard. Has been populated since the Great War and currently part of the Wasteland Government. The Commonwealth * The Commonwealth solders are mostly Androids. * The Commonwealth is trying to expand into the New York area, and have already annexed the eastern 2/3rds of Long Island and most of New York east of the Hudson river. ** The annexed areas are divided into occupation zones, military zones, & provinces. * The Commonwealth's relationship with the various wasteland settlements is more akin to the Romans and their barbarians. * There currency is a card account system. And/or precious metal/rad free & clean water backing. Northern City-States * City-states appear in Northeast Canada & the Great Lakes region. ** Each at war with one another. ** 'To'Ranto, Ottawa, Victoria, Quebec City, St. John's, Yellowknife, Prince Edward Island (Charlottetown), Milwaukee, ** Some have ties to former Enclave/U.S. occupiers and/or the Canadian Resistance(s) ** "Canadian" "Enclave" has little to/or No contact with any other remnant Enclave group(s). * Milwaukee is one of the largest producer of cheeses in North America. The tensions are high with its warlike neighbor Oshkoosh, a raider controlled city-state. This city was conquered by the raiders 30 years before and have been with their police-state aggressively expansionist activities (mainly west). ** Milwaukee & Oshkosh were originally allies at odds with the raiders. There was no official peace treaty between the now two factions. Minor skirmishes continue to occur. ** There will be separate story-lines for which side you choose to end this conflict. Other Factions * Lyons's BoS exist in the area in a similar form to the Brotherhood Outcasts of Fallout 3. Decentralization. ** This BoS has set up a small educational system around the Colombian wasteland. (mostly for literacy, mathematics, survival, & construction) ** This game will take place in the future, far enough for Lyons's BoS to consolidate & expand, to complete their goal collecting pre-war tech. ** After the Enclave-BoS war the Brotherhood with their increased resources and manpower, collects and repairs (if possible) the various robots of the wastes. * Newark-Liberty Airport is being fought over by the Raiders and the Mob(s) with the wastelander occupants caught in the middle. * Idlewild Airport was stripped of useful materiel along with the surrounding area. For the completed wastelander city-state/fortress. This settlement is in political conflict with the Commonwealth. * There are Mafia (societies not syndicates) in both Illinois and northwest New Jersey/northeast Pennsylvania. Expanding south & west. * The settlement of Philadelphia (a "fully" functioning city state) has a recently arrived Enclave revival group (like all good enclaves in the shadows), a crop failure problem, and a radiation problem. * Albany, New York is a major trade center for the entire northeast and by-proxy a major regional power house. * Inside Harriman or Sterling Forest State Park there is an untouched military stockpile/mothball bunker. Inside or nearby there is a convoy of military equipment machinery. The convoy's Logs state that it was heading to the downtown area to resupply the National Guard. * Cincinnati is the Boneyard of the East, there is a small production facility near the river that is in relatively good shape. This facility produced military vehicles before the Great War. The entire property has been fortified into a good sized settlement. A rump USA with power projected by cities and encampments, a VERY rural population. Whom have been dispersed and are still decimated by the Great Winter. All while trying to eliminate the remnents of socialism and strenghten their industrial base to secure their territory and rebuild infestructure Oh. and the player character has no real outcome for evens. Not like FO3 where you're penned into a single story line. More like no matter what you choose, there is more at play that what you do. Such as you may only address the direction factions move to. Category:Game Ideas